


Not my Area

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was out investigating without John again. Naturally this lead to John getting very drunk and letting Sherlock know how he feels when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my Area

"You are bloodly beautiful" John said stumbling after Sherlock.  
"You are drunk John" Sherlock stated not sure how to respond.  
"Ohh pssh" John said lazily waving a hand in the air as if he could physically dismiss this fact. Sherlock dodged John's flailing appendage and caught him as he stumbled back nearly falling.  
"Pull yourself together" Sherlock moaned as he tried to stand john up. "Stop that" Sherlock jumped swatting away John's wandering hands.  
"I meant it" John said turning to face Sherlock standing a little too close for comfort "you are just gorgeous"  
"John you simply must stop this" Sherlock muttered not sure what to do with John in this state.  
"Just let me love you" John moaned.  
"Why don't you just go to bed?" Sherlock said pushing John up the stairs.  
"You coming with me?" John giggled and stumbled up the stairs. Sherlock caught him again and sighed getting a little distressed at how difficult this was becoming.  
"Will you just stand?" Sherlock said exasperated. John moaned a little and shifted but lost his balance and fell against Sherlock.  
"My hero" John giggled again. Sherlock rolled his eyes and picked john up, this seemed like the easiest way to get John to bed. "I love you Sherlock" John whispered in Sherlock's ear.  
"Goodnight John" Sherlock said and set him on his bed and almost closed the door completely before whispering "I love you too"


End file.
